Flardrek
Flardrek is a veteran Glatorian, currently associated with the Fire Tribe. Biography Flardrek originally served as a solider on Spherus Magna under the command of the Element Lord of Fire. He fought for control over the recentyl discovered substance known as Energized Protodermis during the Core War. After the Shattering had occured, which resulted in Spherus Magna shattering into several pieces, Flardrek found himself stranded on the largest fragment of the planet known as Bara Magna. After The Shattering, Flardrek helped design the new social system its inhabitants would follow along with several other Glatorian. After the new system was established, Flardrek was appointed as one of the Fire Tribe's primary Glatorian. For many years, Flardrek would win many battles on the Fire Tribes behalf. He would later go on and win the Great Tournament in Atero, and reigned as champion of all Glatorian for a year. At some point, Flardrek was sent out to look for an Agori of the Fire Tribe named Falmed, who had been captured by a pack of Vorox. He eventually managed discovered that the pack lived near Tesara, and began tracking them down. after locating them, Flardrek fought his way through the pack and eventually squared off against the pack's leader. Although the duel was close, Flardrek managed to defeated the Vorox. After freeing Falmed, Flardrek and Falmed returned to Vulcanus. Because of his assualt, Flardrek left the Vorox pack weakened long enough for a patrol of Skrall to capture them. making the pack leader swear vengeance on Flardrek. Eventually, Flardrek' old age began to its toll on him, which is forcing him to fight in the arena less. Since that, he has begun to helping numerous Glatorian trainers train their students in the way of combat. He is still known to fight in the arena for the Fire Tribe, simply not as much. It is because of this that he has refused to take the place of the Fire Tribe's secondary Glatorian, Malum, who had recently been exiled. Along with the other Glatorian, Flardrek traveled to Atero in order to participate in the Great Tournament. During the first match of the tournament, the arena was invaded by an army of Skrall. Flardrek and the other Glatorian attempted to repel the Skrall forces. Depsite the their best efforts to force the Skrall back, Flardrek and the others were eventually overpowered, and forced to flee the city. Flardrek then returned to Vulcanus with several Agori in order to inform the village of the occurrence. Abilities and Traits After his many years of fighting, Flardrek has gained a strong sense of justice and honour and believes those who resort to dirty tactics aren't worth fighting. However, since his age caught up with him, he is now believing that he is now past his prime, and has started to fight for Vulcanus less and less. This has left him to perform tasks such as training rookie Glatorian, though still remains one of Vulcanus's primary Glatorian. Because of his experiences as a solider in the Core War, and as a veteran warrior, Flardrek grown into a wise and patient warrior, and is often aware of the benefits of remaining calm and collected rather than rushing into battle being ruled by his emotions. As such, he is the victor of thousands of battles. As a veteran Glatorian, Flardrek is a particularly skilled warrior and an accomplished swordsman. He is the victor of thousands of battles However, he is no longer as young and quick as he used to be, and his skills in combat have suffered as a result. Still, he remains strong-willed and determined not to give up a fight. As a founder of the social system, Flardrek keeps the Glatorian Code of Conduct in high regards and has a great deal of respect for the ancient traditions of Bara Magna. Because of this, he is respected and looked up to by numerous Glatorian and Agori of different tribes. Stats Tools Flardrek wields a Sword and a Thornax Launcher. Trivia *Flardrek is known to have a friendly rivalry with Vulcanus's main Glatorian, Ackar. *Flardrek's name was suggest by Scotttjt. *Flardrek was inspired by Scotttjt's Glatorian MOC Magmus. *Fladrek is Chicken Bond's favorite Glatorian MOC.